


A Fire-Kissed Wolf

by ineedminions



Series: The Fire-Kissed Family [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran Stark is an A+ Brother, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Ritual Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, plot holes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: How Sansa and Tormund met, grew closer, banged and became that disgustingly cute couple that other couples hate.***I'm putting this one on hiatus while I replan several things and may need to rewrite some parts of this.  I'm going to leave it up as is in the meantime.***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reference to implied suicide in here really briefly when Sansa is discussing killing herself instead of returning to Ramsay. 
> 
> There are also A LOT of parts where I have more or less glossed over some pertinent scenes/episodes/entire seasons. I honestly don't care enough about those parts to bother with it. I got more important shit to get to.

Sansa and Tormund met when she had arrived at Castle Black.Over their time together there, they grew closer.They talked a lot and he was the only one besides Jon and Brienne that she trusted.She gradually told him about some of what had occurred with Ramsey and during her time in King’s Landing.They become closer friends while campaigning to gather people to fight against the Boltons.After the parlay with Ramsay and her argument with Jon, Tormund came to her.They sat on the side of her cot quietly together, basking in each other’s presence. 

“Tormund,”He looked at her searchingly seeing her serious expression and hands shaking slightly. “If Jon dies and Ramsay is going to win, I’m not going back to him.”

“I would never expect you would, Lady Stark.”He affirmed. 

“Sansa.”She said catching his eyes.“Please call me Sansa.” 

“Sansa.”He tested out the name.Tormund reached down to his boot and pulled out a small dagger.“In case you need it.” He unsheathed it and passed it over to her, showing her where to cut only if she had to before re-sheathing the dagger and passing it to her.She tucked it into her cloak. 

“Can you-“ She cut herself off abruptly.

“What can I do, Sansa?” He asked her, affection in his voice and face.He saw her emotions warring on her face.“Tell me.”

“Can you just hold me?Just for a little bit?”Some tears starting to leak out as he pulled her to him and just held her.His hand lightly rubbing soothing circles across her back as she silently sobbed, finally purging some of the terrible emotions and memories from her recent past. 

“Sansa.I promise you, I’ll do everything I can to make sure that evil bastard pays for what he did to you and that he dies.” 

“Thank you.”He held her a while longer before she got ahold of herself and smiled up at him.“Thank you for everything Tormund.“She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.He stood and turned back to her, kissing her forehead gently. 

“You’re welcome Sansa.” 

He left her tent quietly and The Battle of the Bastards occurred the next morning.Although Sansa, isn’t present initially, she brings the troops from the Vale in that save the day. She comes in to the courtyard of Winterfell and sees Jon beating Ramsay, Tormund watching on.Jon stops and later she visits where Ramsay is bound in the kennels and leaves him to his starving dogs.Tormund finds her as she is leaving and hears the screams from Ramsay and the dogs barking before it eventually grows quiet.He gives her a knowing look and nods his headto her as she leaves. 

Sansa stays at Winterfell and Tormund goes up to the Wall to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.They miss each other while apart, until Tormund returns to Winterfell with dire warnings of the Night Kings army on their way.Tormund and Sansa briefly meet after the war council, quietly talking about what had happened to each of them in the meantime before they parted, Sansa giving Tormund achaste kiss to the cheek and Tormund giving her a kiss to the forehead.Tormund goes to sit about with Tyrion, Jaime, Davos, Brienne, and Podrick and shares some drinks and stories.The Battle of Winterfell occurs and they both manage to not die.

The feast after the Battle of Winterfell was winding down. Sansa had already spoken to Sandor and was making her way back to her chambers, when she saw Tormund leaving the feast with 2 women. Their eyes locked and he tilted his head with a somewhat lewd smirk and she nodded with a sultry crook of her fingers. He said something to the women and they went back into the hall. He stalked up to Sansa in the dark corner of the hallway up to the family wing of the castle and she whispered “Tormund, please tell me that you want this as much as I do?” 

“Sansa, of course.I regretted not staying with you last night and I’m glad I have an opportunity to fix that.”Her eyes went big as he surged forward and kissed her with an all-consuming passion, hitching her up. She wrapped her legs as best she could around his waist as he kissed her neck, his beard reddening her pale skin even more than her blushing did.

“Upstairs. My room. Now.”She panted out as he carried her to her room. Sansa pulled herself away long enough to open the door and pull him in behind her before shutting the door and barring it. 

“Can I help you with that dress?”He panted kissing right behind her ear causing her to moan lowly.

“Yes.” She moaned sounding desperate. His large hands immediately going to the laces of the gown, untying and pulling them free. She shook it off when it was loose enough, standing in her shift as Tormund’s hands flew to his own clothing, stripping off the layers quickly.She pulled her shoes and stockings off as he stripped next to her. As soon as he was down to his breeches, he turned Sansa towards him so they were facing each other. 

“_Sansa_.”He tilted his head and reverently kissed her as he gently pulled her shift up. Once it was over her head, she was nude with just her small clothes on. She deepened the kiss opening her mouth and licking his lip as their tongues battling each other as they kissed.

He pulled her closer, her breasts heaving against his chest with some of his sparse chest hair shooting desire to her core as it rubbed against her soft skin. His beard rubbed against her neck as he worked his way down her neck. “Can I move us to the bed?”He said deeply, the arousal heavy in his voice.

She moaned slightly as she walked them over to the bed and laid herself down on her back, facing up to him. His eyes darkened to almost black as they raked over her nearly nude form. He stripped off his breeches, his cock hard before he bent down and took her ankles in his hands. He alternated between them trailing open mouthed kisses up her legs worshipping her as she moaned, her hips stuttering up occasionally. He looked up and saw the look of arousal all over her face as his face hovered over her small clothes.

“Sansa.”He uttered intensely, her eyes flashing to meet his. “Can I touch you here?”

“Yes.”She lifted her hips as he pulled the final barrier between them away. He started to work her cunt over with his fingers on one hand while he pulled the rest of himself up to start caressing and laving at her breasts, toying with her nipples so they became rigid peaks.She kept chanting his name while writhing and moaning as he worked.

“My beautiful, fire-kissed lady.” He felt her get wetter and wetter with his finger in her pussy. Her sheath tightened against his finger as her first orgasm rolled through her and she screamed his name loudly. He kissed down her belly and began lapping and sucking up her wetness.He moved her legs so her knees were on his shoulders, his head between her thighs.His persistence and technique had her clenching his head tightly between her thighs, toes curling, before she rolled right through another orgasm.She threw her head back on one of the pillows, her whole body tensed then relaxed. 

“_Tormund_” she whispered.“Oh Tormund.”He looked up from between her thighs and his beard was dripping with her wetness.Sansa dropped her legs from his shoulders and limply tried to pull him up to her face.He followed her and began to kiss her.She tasted herself on his lips and face and another bolt of lust shot back down to her already overstimulated core.“Tormund, I need you in me _now_.” She moaned as her hips thrust up against his rock hard cock. 

His pupils were blown wide and he wiped his face and beard off with the sheet before rubbing his cock along her lower lips, coating them in the overabundance of wetness.Tormund lined up his cock to her channel and before he had a chance to move, she thrust down, enveloping herself fully down to his groin.They both cried out loud moans as they paused for her to adjust to him, their bodies so close you couldn’t really notice where one started and the other stopped. 

“_Tormund_ \- ”

“Sansa, my fire-kissed wolf.”He moaned.“You feel amazing.”He paused.“Can I start moving?” 

“_Please_.”She panted. He started to slowly thrust out and in.“I can feel everything of you, Tormund.” 

“You’re-“ a kiss “-breathtaking.” He tweaked a nipple as the tension built up to another orgasm that hit through her. 

“_My_ Tormund.”She sighed as the orgasm peaked. He felt her walls flutter hard around his cock as he stopped because she was clenched so tightly around him.He made it a few more thrusts once her walls were not so tightly clenched to his cock and he began spending himself in her in long spurts that had him blacking out briefly they were so intense. 

He slowly came to a few seconds later and had somehow managed not to completely fall onto of her.He was clutched to her side, partially atop her, still connected to her.She let out a whole body sigh.

“_Gods_ Tormund.”It was unclear how but she managed to pull him even closer, but she did.“I need you to never leave me or my bed again.”She smiled at him.He languidly got up from the bed and wetted a small towel from the pitcher in the corner before moving back to the bedand cleaning her off, amazed at the amount of his seed there was.When he finished, he climbed back into the bed.

“I can’t think right now Sansa.”He says tiredly.“Don’t think that has ever happened before.” She shifted her head onto his shoulder, her fingers shifting through Tormund’s sparse ginger chest hair.

“Stay at least for tonight.”She whispered.

“Aye.That I can do.”He pulled her more comfortably to him, throwing the furs and blankets up to them.She fit perfectly against his side like she had always been meant to be there. Her arm sprawled across his naked chest, holding him to her. He drifted off to sleep easily and Sansa had her best nights sleep in years. 

They stayed plastered to each other through the night. Sansa awoke early enough that the dawn was starting to peak over the horizon. She opened her eyes and gazed at the man lying next to her.He had been the most understanding of everything she had been through. Bringing her first friendship and a literal shoulder to cry on in one of her weaker moments. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed him while he had been gone. It was exhausting trying to out-think Petyr. Tormund didn’t really have any deceitful bones in his delightful body. She hoped that they could further build on the friendship they had started. She had been so caught up with her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed he’d awaken and was looking at her softly.

“Sansa.”He said thickly as her eyes met his.

“I meant what I said last night.”She said softly.

“I don’t trust that dragon queen.” He whispered softly in her ear. “I don’t like how she looks at you.”

“She scares me.”Sansa admitted as Tormund kissed her brow.

“I’ll do my best to protect you if it comes to that.”They basked in each other’s presence for a little while longer.

“We could share a bath if you want?”She asked hopefully.

“Aye. I could go for that.”She kissed him as she got up from the bed, pulling on her heavy dressing robe.She opened the door and asked the servant for a large bath and some breakfast to be brought up to her room. They nodded and proceeded to follow through with her request. She went back in closing the door and seated herself at her vanity and began to brush out her hair to get the tangled from the last night. He got up, wrapping a sheet along his waist and stood behind her. He took the brush and starting to continue to brush through her hair gently. It was done by the time the knock came on the door and she went to open it as the bath was brought in with steaming buckets of water to fill the tub.One last servant left a tray filled with foods and juice and water before leaving. She removed her robe and grabbed the bottles she normally used when bathing. He removed the sheet as he helped her into the tub before climbing in behind her. She rested her back on his chest

“I’ll stay with you if you’ll have me.”He whispered softly in her ear as his hands gently brushed along her arms.

“I will have you.”She said twisting to kiss his cheek. They sat quietly before getting to cleaning themselves off. They dried each other off and they dressed quickly. Tormund helped to tie the laces on the dress and did surprisingly well. “Will you come back tonight?Even if it’s just to sleep?”She asked softly as he pulled her to him, holding her gently.

“I will look forward to that.We don’t have to do anything, not if you don’t want to.”She almost melted into him at that.

“We have to go.” She said sadly.

“I know.” He squeezed her tighter to him. “I would rather spend my day naked in that bed with you glowing from every peak I take you over and over until you forget your name and can’t walk.”

She blushed and giggled into his chest. “I would rather do that as well. Maybe once most leave to go south.”She leaned the not far distance up to kiss him.They managed to keep it brief and soon enough they part outside her door and went about their ways for the day.

Sansa went to the war council for the further campaign further south against Cersei. Daenerys doesn’t take her suggestion of waiting to rest and regroup their troops and the meeting ends tensely. She later meets with Jon, Arya and Bran in the Godswood and Jon is angry that Arya and Sansa won’t support Daenerys. Jon and Bran revealed who his biological parents are and that he is the heir to the Iron Throne.She runs into Tyrion later and has a tense conversation with him about Daenerys and Jon.She realizes that Tyrion is afraid of Daenerys.She breaks her promise to Jon and vaguely tells Tyrion that there is another heir for the Iron Throne that is not Daenerys. 

Sansa retreated to her rooms after that, taking dinner by herself as she contemplated her future.She had her maid help her out of her dress so she could change into her nightshift.She pulled her heavy robe over her nightshift and sat in front of the fire thinking.Before she could go too deeply, Tormund quietly knocked and Sansa opened the door quickly. He came into the room and closed the door behind himself and locked the door. Sansa immediately pulled Tormund to her and snuggled into his chest. Tormund encircled her and ran his hands along her back in a soothing gesture.

“Today has been terrible.”She said softly into his ear. “Are you sure you don’t mind just sleeping and cuddling tonight?”

He beamed at her. “Of course not. I just want to spend time with you and as you said this morning, once they all leave tomorrow then we can relax more and I can make love to you properly.”He said with a smirk as she helped him take off his clothes and set her robe aside as they climbed into bed together. Tormund got comfortable and then Sansa laid down next to him, slotting in like she did the previous night.Tormund positioned himself between Sansa and the door.

“I suppose her desire to leave here quickly may work in our favor.”She said smiling softly at him.

“How’s that?” He said as his hand stroked her arm and he kissed her brow.

“Once they’re gone we can be more open.”She smiled sleepily and leaned into the touch. 

“I’ll have you screaming in pleasure more than you did last night.”He whispered enthusiastically. 

“I look forward to any and all of your plans, my Tormund.”

“I hear there are hot springs here too.”He waggled his eyebrows.

“We could try those out some time.” She giggled.

“That might be fun.”

“Tormund,” She yawned sleepily.

“Yes my fire wolf?”

“Can I make you some more clothes since you’re staying?”She asked as her eyes closed

“Nothing too extravagant.”He asked as his only concession as he relaxed and watched her.

“I can work with that.” She said as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Tormund watched her for a little while. Her face smoothed out as she fell asleep. She looked somewhat younger and far less stressed. Tormund felt like he was in the right place and right time. He was meant to be here with this beautiful, kissed by fire, strong woman.He loved -was this love?Did he love her?They had been friends for a longer time but they had been separated for too long. Sansa stirred a little and wrapped herself further around him. She sighed and let out an extremely quiet“Tormund” in her sleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes, fully satisfied for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

They got up and dressed the next morning. Sansa only needing Tormund to tie a few stays. Before being ready to go for the day. “I’d like to wait to tell Jon about us. He still trusts her too much and I don’t want to risk either of us getting hurt by her. Once they’ve left we can be open.”

“My fiery wolf protecting both of us. I love it.”He kissed her forehead before. “Can I join you tonight?”

“Yes. I am looking forward to being thoroughly debauched later.”She whispered with a seductive look in her eyes.

“I look forward to thoroughly debauching you later.”He smirked at her. They both left her room and went to different parts of the castle. Sansa met Jon in the Great Hall and they broke their fast together. Shortly after that it was time for the remaining people going south to depart.The bulk of the army had already left early in the morning. Jon met Tormund in the part of the yard he was standing in.

“Tormund, are you sticking around Winterfell?” He asked nervously.

“Aye, for at least a little bit.”Tormund deflected easily.

“Can you do me a favor and watch out for Sansa?Protect her if you can if something comes up?” Jon asked seriously.

“I can do that.”Tormund nodded seriously and hugged Jon to him. “Be careful with your dragon queen, Jon. I don’t like the way that she looks at your sister like she’s a threat.”Tormund whispered as quietly as he could into Jon’s ear. When Tormund withdrew, Jon looked at him uncertainly.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jon said a few other goodbyes before he went to Sansa.

“Please be careful Jon.”She told him gently.

“I will do my best. You take care too.”They hugged tightly. “Tormund said he was staying for a time. I have asked him to help look after you and protect you.” He whispered to her.

“Thank you Jon. Please stay safe.”She broke apart and stepped back as he mounted his horse and went to leave.

Sansa moved to the battlements to watch him leave completely over the horizon.She made her way to her solar and took a look at the stacks of papers.She sorted through the stack of papers over the next two and a half hours, getting everything in order and all caught up with the limited correspondences that hadn’t been responded to.After she was done, she went to find Bran.Tormund saw her approaching the Godswood and followed her. Bran was sitting on his wheeled chair in the Godswood near a large rock.Sansa sat next to him. 

“Jon has left and I have caught us up on the ravens and other matters for the day.”She began as Tormund walked in, seeing her with Bran.Tormund paused, unsure if he should continue.Bran caught his eyes and gestured for him to come closer.Bran waited until Tormund was with them.

“I know you both are at the start of something.”Tormund and Sansa looked at each other. 

“Yes.”She took Tormund’s hand, interlocking their fingers, when he stepped closer to her.“He makes me happier than I can ever remember being.”Tormund twisted his hand that held hers to kiss her hand, drawing her closer. 

“I might be in love with you, my fire wolf.” He admitted, her eyes going wide at that admission. 

“Tormund - ” She rushed to hold him to her, forgetting about Bran for a moment.He pulled her close, hugging her to him.

“_Sansa_.”He uttered with affection pouring into how he said her name.

“I wanted to let you know that I approve, not that you _need_ it, but you have it.”They both turned to look at Bran, smiling broadly.“We can discuss some things once you both have had more time.Please try to drink some moon tea with your mutual activities.It isn’t the right time yet.”Sansa about died in mortification, her face turning red.“Ask Sam to get you some.He’ll be discrete about it.” 

“Anything else, dear brother?”Sansa asked, her face clearing a bit. 

“I can take care of the duties tomorrow if you would like to sleep in.” Her face went back to a deep blush.“Sansa, you deserve to be happy and loved.”Sansa teared up a little bit, Tormund wiping away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. 

“You’re right.I do deserve happiness and love.”She got herself under control and kissed Bran’s cheek.“Let’s all go back in.Dinner should be served soon and I find myself hungry.”

Tormund took the handles of the wheeled chair and pushed Bran back towards the castle.They walked silently back into the great hall and sat at a table on the main floor, where there is the start of food being laid out.Sansa sits on the corner of the bench next to Bran at the headof the table in his chair.Tormund sits next to Sansa, distant enough that it would not be obvious they were together.Sansa and Bran talked briefly about items that would be needed to be worked on and repaired going forward.

When they were done eating, Tormund and Sansa took Bran over to his room before retiring to Sansa’s room.She asked her maid to have some drinks with bread, cheese and a few grapes brought up before dismissing her for the night and advising that she would call for her in the morning when she needed her, but that it wouldn’t be until later morning at the earliest.After the maid left, Tormund barred the door. 

“Can you help me with my dress, Tormund?”She asked, as he came over and gently began to untie the few stays that she couldn’t reach.He held the fabric up as she slipped out of the dress, laying it over the back over an unused chair in the corner.He smiled at her and began to remove his own clothing.He turned to Sansa when he was down to his breeches to see her out of both her shift and her small clothes, her hair still in the simple braid down her back from earlier.“I believe that promises were made about thoroughly debauch me this evening.”She said confidently as he stalked towards her, shucking his breeches at one point, his cock hardening. 

“Aye I did.If I do something you don’t like, promise me that you will tell me.”He said seriously meeting her eyes.

“Not from behind me then.”Her said as her body shuddered a moment before normalizing. 

“Not from behind I can do.”He took her into his arms standing where they were and kissed her gently, moving across her face and down her neck as he moved them to the bed. He laid her reverently down on the sheets and crawled over her kissing up and down her body.She moaned lowly as he worked over her.Before long, he tucked her legs over his shoulders as he began to lap at her core like a starving man, sucking and tonguing the swelling lips down there, focusing somewhat on the little bundle of nerves there.She rapidly peaked once, wetness dripping from her cunt.He kept going, more moans and pants coming from her as he added a finger before she peaked again a few more minutes later. 

“Tormund, _please_.” She begged as she pulled on him to bring him up to her.He went willingly and she turned him so he was on his back as she kissed his face and chest, gently caressing his body as they both moaned. 

“Sansa, I need to be in you.”He panted as she nodded and let him flip them so he was atop her.He thrust his cock into her slick channel and her legs locked around him as he thrust fast and hard, her walls fluttering as another orgasm went through her and he kept going before he felt her almost to another peak and he came with her, ejaculating hard.They fell together on the bed, dazed.Sansa grabbed a small towel from the nightstand and the small water pitcher she had placed there earlier and wetted the cloth.Tormund took it from her and wiped her down before dropping the towel over the side of the bed.He pulled her to him as she smiled contentedly at him.“Sleep Sansa.”She closed her eyes. 

“You too Tormund. We can do more after some sleep.”

“I can do that.”

A few hours later, long before the sun was to rise, they both slowly awoke. Her room was dark, with a little light coming from the fireplace.Sansa yawned and her back arched beautifully as she stretched.“Hello, my love.”She whispered as she kissed his cheek.His hand drifted from where it had held her arm to graze against the side of her breast. 

“Your love, eh?”He smiled broadly as he moved to lie over her, using his arms to support himself.“Will you be my love too?”He bent his head to kiss her hungrily as she responded. 

“Yes,”She gasped out.She pulled him closer to her, her breasts heaving against his chest, desire shooting straight to her core every time his chest hair rubbed against them a certain way.Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically as her body writhed below his.“I need you fast and-” another kiss. “Now and we-“ she let out a deep moan when Tormund’s fingers brushed through her already soaking wet folds.“Oh gods, fast now. Take our time next time.”

“As my lady commands.” He said as he felt her get even wetter.He thrust in quickly, seating himself in her slick channel.His long thrusts brought her quickly up and over as one orgasm ripped through her, her walls fluttering around his cock buried deep inside her, her moans caught by his mouth on hers.He continued thrusting and he felt her building up quickly. A few moments later, she could feel herself almost there again.

“Come with me Tormund.”She whispered as they both came hard with moans.His weight settled on her for a minute before he rolled off her.

“I love you my fire wolf.”He told her looking deeply into her eyes.“My lady, my Sansa. How have I lived so long without you by my side?”

“My fiery love. I will never be parted from you again if I can help it, my Giantsbane.”She leaned over and kissed him firmly. “We weren’t living before, my love. We were surviving.”She moved to straddle his abdomen, her red hair cascading to the side as his hands firmly planted on her hips. She moaned lowly as his fingers circled her hips as she kissed him.Instinctively, she moved her ass back until it hit Tormund’s now erect cock. Sansa inhaled as she lifted her hips high, Tormund lining his cock up with her channel as she impaled herself on it. His cock twitched in surprise and he beamed up at her.

“I love you so much my little wolf.”He hissed as he thrust his hips up while she lifted herself up then slammed back down onto him. They lasted a few more thrusts before they both orgasmed into a heap.After a few minutes, Sansa got up a little unsteadily and went over to the food and drinks on the tray on the table. Tormund added a few logs to the fireplace, before dragging a fur over next to the fireplace and settling there.

“You have worked my appetite up in more ways than one, Ser.” Sansa said settling next to him on the fur and digging into the food.

“A Ser, am I?” He laughed as they ate and drank to regain more energy. 

“Yes a Ser. You are the only good and kind and chivalrous knight in Westeros, my wonderful love.” She said kissing him with each compliment.“I would know.Every other knight I’ve met has been an utter sham and disappointment at best.”He kissed some of the scars on her back that he could reach at that, knowing what she meant. 

“I suppose I will gladly be your knight then.”He ate a little more and chuckled to himself. “It is sad when the best knight in the south isn’t even from the south.” 

She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.“Yes it is.”They finished the food on the table before dozing a little under another fur by the fireplace.Eventually, Tormund picked Sansa up and took them back to the bed where they settled back to sleep, flushed together.


	3. Chapter 3

Tormund woke much later the next morning. Sansa was still asleep. He threw his breeches on and a loose shirt before opening the door and finding a servant down the hall. “Can you please have some breakfast brought up along with a bath for Lady Stark?”He asked kindly.

“Yes, right away.” The servant ran off as Tormund went back to Sansa’s room. He looked at her sleeping form, admiring her beautiful form.She stirred and reached for him, finding the bed empty, she frowned as she opened her eyes and immediately saw him watching her. She smiled when she met his eyes. Tormund walked back over to the bed and greeted her with a good morning kiss.

“Good morning my fire wolf. Breakfast and a bath are coming.”

“I love you and how you take care of me so well.”She kissed him again. “I’ve never had someone take care of me how you do.”He brought her robe over as she got up, she winced a little at the soreness as he held the robe up for her to slip on and tie as she lifted her hair out of the robe. A knock came from the door and Tormund opened it. A few servants came in with buckets of hot water for the tub that was still in the room and a large breakfast tray.

“Thank you.”Both Sansa and Tormund said as they filled the tub and set the tray on the table before leaving.

Tormund brought the same bottles that Sansa had brought over the last time over to the tub. “You should get in now to have longer with the hot water to help that soreness.” She smiled up at him. “I’ll feed you while you soak.”

She took off the robe and he helped her into the tub. She sat back and Tormund brought a plate with a selection of food over and a fork. He put small chunks of the breakfast onto the fork and slowly fed them to her as she relaxed.

“I need to see Sam about the moon tea first this morning, but afterwards, did you want to take a walk around Winterfell with me?”She asked hopefully seeing him beaming at her.

“Yes. I would love to go with you.”She smiled back. “Since I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon, I should learn my way around better.”

“That would likely be beneficial.”Sansa agreed.“If you don’t mind, I was thinking of starting on a few pieces of clothing for you today.”

“That could be nice.Something simple.”He agreed.She got herself washed off with Tormund getting her back before shegot out of the tub and Tormund climbed in briefly.Sansa got his back and shoulders and he got everything else.They finished off their breakfast before they dressed and Tormund helped her brush out her hair, loving the feeling of her silken hair strands between his fingers.

“You don’t have to help me with this, you know?”She said as he continued to brush out her hair, meeting her eyes in the mirror. 

“I love it.Your hair is so soft and I haven’t felt anything like this before.” He shrugged with a small smile.“It makes me feel close to you too.” 

“I love that you want to help me with this and you do it so well.”She twisted a few strands up and pinned them in place as she turned around to Tormund.“Let’s go on with our day.”They left the room and she looped her arm into his as they walked to Sam’s area in the castle.She knocked at the door and waited for him to answer.He came to the door, a little flustered. 

“Lady Stark -” He started.

“Sansa, please Sam.”She smiled at him.

“Sansa, how can I help you and Tormund?”He said looking at the pair of them, inviting them in, closing the door behind them.Sansa flushed slightly and Tormund gave her hand a squeeze.

“We need some moon tea for me.”She eyed Tormund a little lustily. “Probably on a regular basis for the time being too.I’m not wanting to get pregnant quite yet and Bran did say it was not the right time yet either.”Sam busily went over to a shelf and mixed a few herbs together.He placed a small amount in a cup with some hot water. 

“It needs to steep about 5 minutes to be most effective.I can make it for you once every other week if that works for you?You don’t need to take it any more frequently than that.” 

“That sounds like a good plan.”They waited the remaining 4 minutes before Sam took the cup and filtered the herbs out into another cup, giving her the tea cup.She took a deep breath and tipped the cup up to drink it down quickly, her face grimacing slightly at the taste.“Thank you Sam.”

Tormund and Sansa began their walk around the castle, her arm looped through his, walking closely to him.

“I know this might be too fast, Tormund, but these last few days have been perfect with you.”She said pausing them on the battlement, turning to look at him.

“I feel the same.I don’t ever want to leave you again.” He took her hands in his. 

“I do want loads of children later.” She smiled brightly at him.

“I will give you as many as you want.”He beamed down at her.

“I know you don’t like _kneeler_ titles, but there should always be a Stark in Winterfell.”

“Gods, would I have to be _Lord Tormund Stark_?” He said with the smallest look of disgust on his face as she giggled a little.“I suppose if that is the worst thing I must do to wed you and keep you then, aye, I’ll fucking do it.”She leaned up and kissed him soundly right there, smiling radiantly. “I do intend to wed you in whatever way you want, my lady.”

“Yes to everything.I want to marry you too and I love you so very much.” She said contentedly.

“That is fucking it though.You’ll be the Wardeness of the North and all that.I am here for you and none of those fucking nonsense titles.You are the power here, not me.I don’t want any of that.” He said seriously.

“Deal.”She said as she retook his arm and they continued to walk the grounds, both of them radiating happiness.They made their way to the courtyard where Brienne and Jaime were sparring.Brienne became distracted when she saw Sansa with Tormund and Jaime was able to get a hit in that ended up knocking Brienne to the ground.She got up and stormed over to Tormund and Sansa, with Tormund tilting Sansa behind him, his hand going to his sword hilt, ready to draw it if necessary.Many other people, including many of the servants, paused as they watched.

“Lady Sansa, what are you doing?”She asked confused at what she saw in front of her.

“Brienne, I have been spending time with Tormund and we are currently courting each other.” She said not moving from behind Tormund.

“Are you sure that’s wise?”Brienne asked her skeptically, her face unhappy. 

“You should mind your place, Ser Brienne.”Sansa spat icily as she stalked away from Brienne. 

“Don’t you fucking dare hurt her.”Tormund told Brienne before running after Sansa.Brienne stood there looking confused.When he caught up to her it was in a deserted area of the keep. He tried to loop her arm back around his but she threw herself against him. He automatically pulled her close to him as she started to cry a little.

“I don’t know why she said that and has to be so hurtful at times.”Sansa said angrily, hurt crossing her face.

“I don’t know either, but I fucking love you Sansa and Bran already gave his approval.” Tormund tried to be soothing.

“You’re right.It just made me so angry that she doubts me so much like that.”She took a shuddering breath. “That she questions my judgement as if I’m a child.”

“You’ve been through more fucking terrible things than anyone should ever have to have been through.”He said as he hugged her tightly to him. “You are so fucking amazing Sansa. Anyone that questions that or has a problem with that or us can fuck off or be fucked in a not fun way.”She hugged him back tightly and kissed the part of his cheek she could reach.

“Thank you for being so supportive and wonderful.I needed that talk.”She paused and continued to draw in his strength for a few more minutes.“I love you so much.”She moved out of his arms and smiling, took his arm and looped hers into it.

“Ready to continue?”He asked her kissing her forehead.

“Yes.”She said as they walked all around the rest of Winterfell, Sansa pointing out what each place was while Tormund nodded along and asked questions.At dinner, they ate with Bran and a table full of commoners.Tormund had his body right next to Sansa’s the whole time, their thighs touching and Tormund took her hand in his after they were done eating. They talked about some of their thoughts and concerns for the future.Sansa nodded and pronounced that they would try to either enable some of them or fix each of the things.Some things she said they would have to see how everything went with the situation in the south.After dinner, they retired to the family solar with Bran. 

“We need to discuss several things, Bran.”Sansa said as the three of them sat around with drinks, her hand in Tormund’s. 

“Yes we do.I would like to wed your sister as soon as she wishes to.”Tormund said seriously to Bran.

“You have my blessing.” Bran stated looking between them.“And you will then be Lord Tormund Stark?”

“Aye, but she’ll stay the Wardeness of the North and any other titles.”

“We’ll try for children later after this mess in the south is cleared up.”Sansa added.“I did see Sam as you asked me to and we’ve worked out a schedule for the moon tea for the time being.”

“Good.” 

“Bran,Brienne said some hurtful things to Sansa earlier and implied that she might be making a mistake in choosing me.Do you have any thoughts about her and Jaime?”Sansa inhaled sharply at that.

“I think if she continues to question and hurt you sister that she cannot stay here.”Bran confirmed to them.

“I have been considering asking them both for their swords since they were made from Ice.The swords belong to the North, they belong to us, they are another thing that was stolen and mutilated from our family.”Sansa spoke passionately to her brother and her fiancé. 

“I think that would be a reasonable request.”Bran agreed.“Gendry is still here.He might be able to craft a new pommel for both swords.I think that you should get the larger one, Tormund.” 

“I think we should all be around for that confrontation.”Tormund said solemnly.

“I agree.” Bran stated. 

“I think that was it for the time being. We’ll figure out our timing and everything for the wedding.Let’s give it another day or two before we confront Brienne and Jaime.” 

“I agree.Let’s see what they do in the next day or so.”Bran agreed.

“If that is all, I believe that you were going to work on some new clothes for me for a bit, my wife-to-be.”Tormund smiled at her. 

“Yes.I do want to get started on a few of those and there is still plenty of time.”Sansa smiled back at him.“Good night Bran.Thank you for everything.”

“Good night Sansa and Tormund.” 

Sansa and Tormund left the solar and went over to Sansa’s solar.She pulled out some bolts of fabric from a chest, before she drummed her fingers against her lips.“Just a moment.”She went into the hallway, grabbed a torch and stopped outside one of the other bedrooms.She took a deep breath and went in, Tormund following her.She handed the torch to Tormund and opened a trunk, digging around a bit.She pulled out several items of clothing from that trunk before returning them to the trunk. She checked a few other trunks, pulling out items and adding them to the first trunk.She took the torch back.“Can you bring this over to our room?”Tormund easily hefted the trunk and brought it back to their room. She placed the torch back in the fireplace and pulled out all of the pieces into a pile. “These were some of my fathers and Robb’s and maybe one of Jon’s if you don’t mind wearing previously worn clothes too.Assuming they fit of course.”

“I can try them on, see what fits.I’d be fine wearing them.”He smiled at her.The three pairs of breeches all fit.There were two tunics that fit and two that did not.The only remaining doublet that had been her father’s fit. 

“Its a good start.I’ll see what I can manage.We’ll need to see about getting you some armor made.Is there anything else you need first?” She jabbered on as he smiled at her.

“We could start with a night shirt.”

“I’ll sew tomorrow.Tonight, I just want to rest with you since I’m still a little sore from earlier.”

“I can do that.It has been an emotionally draining day.”Tormund smiled at her, setting the clothing down on a chair in what was now their room.They stripped out of their clothes and laid down naked with each other, content with just being close.They’d deal with everything else tomorrow, but for now they had the start of their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love. Tell me if what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up in each other’s arms as they had been the last few mornings. Sansa sighed contentedly and pulled herself closer to Tormund, he radiated heat that comforted her to no end. She thought to herself that if he wanted to, they had all the pieces for him to dress in the more traditional Northern wear. She could easily help him into it as she began to go down a list of what she would need to make him. He brought her thoughts to a halt when he kissed her passionately.

“Good morning Sansa.”He said roughly.

“Good morning Tormund.” She whispered positively radiating happiness.

“Love your smile.”He purred at her.

“You bring out the best in me.” She kissed the tip of his nose.

“Do we have all the pieces for me to try out the new clothes?” He asked smiling back at her.

“Yes. Would you like to try them out?”She asked beaming.

“For you, of course.”He said as they got up. She threw on her heavy robe before she started to help Tormund dress passing him pieces and showing him how they fit on and tying things into places as they went. Soon enough he looked like a proper Northern lord. He helped her tie the few spots she couldn’t reach on her dress. She looked at him once they were both dressed fully, both of them smiling.

“How do they feel?”She asked nervously.

“They’re different, but comfortable.It’ll take some getting used to, but I like them.”He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her fiercely.

“Thank you, my love.”She said softly as he took her arm and they swept out of their room.They arrived at breakfast beginning in the main hall and sat at an empty table on the main floor. A few servants swept over with platters of food and drinks and set them at their table.Several other people came over to sit with them, talking quietly about a few things. Sansa continued to glance at Tormund like he hung the stars.

When Brienne and Jaime came in to the hall, she did a double take at Tormund in his new clothing.Her face darkened and she made to barge over there, but was stopped by Jaime. A servant slowly passed by them as Jaime hissed.

“Do you see how happy she looks?Have you ever seen her look that carefree?”He asked her, not expecting any response. Brienne said nothing, only sat at the far table with Jaime and ate.

After Tormund and Sansa were done eating, they went to the stables with a group of men that were helping with the castle repairs. They saddled the horses, Tormund helping Sansa to mount her horse, and all went to do a circuit of the exterior to see what else needed to be fixed.Tormund stuck close to Sansa the whole time, him occasionally offering suggestions with Sansa making the final decisions on the prioritization. They slowly made their way around the exterior, taking note what walls needed repair. While they were out, they stopped off at one point near the river and dismounted for the horses to drink. Tormund dismounted first, offering a hand for her to use to gently dismount.

While they were walking around, Ghost appeared dragging a large elk carcass, blood over his fur and snout, before dropping it close to Sansa. She went over to him and almost cooed at him, scratching a portion of his head between his ears without anyblood on it.“Oh my good boy, Ghost”She kissed that spot of his head before ruffling the fur.“Yes you are.” 

She turned to the men with them.“Can one of you go get some more men to help carry this in?” 

“Yes my lady.”One of the men got their horse back in gear and went to go bring a sled to carry the elk in. 

“Go clean up Ghost.”She said as Ghost loped over to the river and dove right in, scratching up against a large rock to get some of the blood off his white fur.A few minutes later,he came out of the river and shook himself mostly dry before coming back to Sansa and nosing into her side. 

“Much better.”She gave him some more kisses on his head as the rider came back with more men and the largest sled they had.They awkwardly loaded the elk onto the sled before slowly starting to take it back over to Winterfell.Tormund helped Sansa mount her horse again, before mounting his own.“Come on, Ghost.Let’s go home.” She said as the large, white direwolf followed along sedately.They made their way back to the keep and Tormund helped her dismount again, affection in their eyes.

“Tormund, I will be working on sewing the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon if you wanted to do something else, or help with that elk and come to our rooms later to get me for dinner.”

“I’ll be by to pick you up later.” He said as they smiled at each other and gave a brief kiss. “Ghost, let’s go get you some of that meat you brought, boy.”He said to Ghost, the direwolf following him behind the sled with the elk on it.Sansa went back to their solar and began work with one of her maids on cutting out and sewing together some of the clothing she wanted to make for him. Sansa had all his measurements and they were able to quickly get the pieces cut out. She quickly sewed together the clothes. She figured that once they were married, she might be able to get away with some smaller embroidery on them. The servants could tell that even without a formal engagement announcement yet, they knew that Tormund was going to stay. A few other servants joined later to help sew and cut and before long a large pile of completed pieces was sitting there only awaiting any embroidery. Sansa looked at the pile and started to tear up, her hands over her mouth as she took in the kindness these women had shown her lover.

“Thank you all so much.” She gushed, hugging everyone as they finished. “It means so much to me that you all helped me with this.Thank you.”

While Sansa was beginning to get started with the sewing, Tormund and Ghost followed the men with the elk, to start butchering it.“Come on boy.”Tormund said scratching between Ghost’s ears.Ghost looked up at Tormund and pushed into Tormund’s side as they walked together.Roy, the butcher helped to string up the elk in the abattoir.Tormund stood a little bit away and Ghost sat down next to him. 

“Do you mind if I watch and ask questions?”Tormund asked Roy.Roy looked at Tormund and passed him a spare apron.

“Not at all...” Roy pauses, unsure what to call Tormund.

“Call me Tormund.”He said shaking Roy’s hand.Tormund asked questions and followed along with what Roy was doing and they tossed pieces of elk over to Ghost as they workedHe snapped up each piece as it came over. Tormund scratched between his ears and once Ghost got his fill, he ended up curling up behind Tormund on the floor and resting for a little bit.

Soon enough a few hours had passed and Tormund was ready to go see Sansa. He thanked Roy for his time and the lesson.

“Come on Ghost.Time to go.”Tormund said gently to the direwolf. Ghost lumbered up and head butted Tormund’s side softly. They walked through the keep back at Sansa’s - _no she had said _**_our_**_ so _**_their rooms._**The door open so Tormund stood quietly for a moment in the hall listening to Sansa hum to herself as she sewed. Ghost trotted into the room and went to Sansa immediately and she brushed through the fur on his face with her hands.

“You are such a good boy, Ghost.”She told him kissing his head as he licked her cheek. “I’ve missed you the last few days boy.”

“Not too much I hope.”Tormund said as he peaked his head around the door and smiled at the scene that greeted him. Sansa had Ghost’s face in her lap and there was a large pile of fabrics and needles and threads. When she looked up and saw his face in the doorway, she beamed at him.

“Oh Tormund!Of course not too much. I did have you with me. We got through quite a number of pieces for you today!”She said as he stepped into the solar, surprised at the stack of clothes. “I do need to fit this one piece for you. It does need to be more exacting she said as she pulled off the current doublet he had on and put the one that needed to be measured a bit better on him. Ghost went over to the fire and curled up in front of it. Sansa fitted the doublet on his torso, placing the pins in the correct positions before she carefully removed it. Tormund sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire by Ghost and relaxed, eventually closing his eyes to sleep for a little bit.

Sansa brought her sewing over to the other chair and worked on the doublet slowly. She contemplated the scene in front of her. Tormund and Ghost near her in front of the fire. Both of them dozing contentedly. She could almost imagine her future just like this. Several small, red-headed children playing or possibly dozing on Ghost. Maybe she might be pregnant with another child in that future.They’d be happy.She smiled softly, hoping that future would come true.


	5. Chapter 5

Tormund slowly woke up from his dozing before the fire and saw Sansa contentedly sewing in the chair next to him. He looked at her and smiled.

“Is it time for dinner now?”He asked as she set her sewing aside and came over to sit on his lap.

“Yes.”She said before kissing him softly. He picked her up as he stood up, his one hand supporting her back and the other under her knees. He moved them to a clearer part of the solar and spun her around as he kissed her. He could feel her smile and giggle as she clutched at him. “Tormund, my love, the only man that could make me feel again.”

“My fire wolf.We should go eat and then we can come back and continue this conversation.”He said setting her down with a gentle kiss to her forehead.She looped her arm into his.

“Come on, Ghost. Dinner time.”The dire-wolf looked up and padded over slowly. “After dinner you can sleep out here in front of the fire as long as you want.”Ghost nudged Sansa’s hand and she scratched his head. They walked slowly down to the great hall and sat at the ends of the bench across from one another, Ghost laying on the ground between them. As they ate, a few people came up and asked questions to prepare for tomorrow’s needs. She directed them as needed with each item brought to her attention. They wrapped up their dinner before retreating back up to their rooms.

Tormund added some more wood to the fire in the solar as Ghost came over to plop down on the rug he had been lying on earlier. Sansa came over and patted him soothingly. “Ghost, I promise you despite what sounds you’ll hear tonight in there, I’m perfectly fine with Tormund. Just ignore us as best you can for tonight.”Ghost raised up his head in understanding and licked Sansa’s nose before setting his head over his paws to rest. “Good night Ghost.”Tormund helped her to her feet after barring the solar door.

“I’m going to take good care of you Sansa.”He said as he gave her ass a very light smack as they made their way back into the bedroom.He closed the door and she was on him immediately, pushing him up against the wall.

“I’ve wanted you-“She attacked his lips in a heated kiss.He grunted loudly in reply.

“-All day Tormund.”Her fingers flew through the laces and ties of his Northern style clothing as he let her take charge of this encounter.His cock jumped a little in his breeches as she worked on stripping him.

“You look-“ A heated open-mouthed kiss to his neck that made him sigh loudly.

“Oh Sansa.”He moaned

“-Exactly like-“ An equally powerful kiss to the other side of his neck.

“-Everything I’ve-“ She pulled off the doublet and tunic and began kissing his chest all over with short kisses.

“-Ever dreamed of.” She continued to kiss down his chest.

“Sansa, gods.”Tormund hissed.

“You are brave-” A trail of kisses headed back up his chest.

“And gentle-” He was panting as she continued, his cock straining in the breeches as she continued to lick and nip her way back up his naked chest.

“-And strong-” She started to undo the laces on his breeches as she continued to mouth at his chest. 

“My beautiful wolf.” He moaned out

“-And I love you-”He kicked off his breeches after she undid them.

“-So much for everything-” She kissed him hard on the lips.

“-You make me feel.”He pulled her tightly to him, opening his mouth to let her tongue in.She was still in all her clothing and he was standing there against the wall of their bedroom perfectly naked.She marched him to the bed and he fell back against the sheets.He scooted back a bit as she stared at him from the side of the bed. He moved his hands behind his head and spread his legs with his very erect cock jutting proudly in the air as her now dark eyes raked over his nude form.She licked her lips, raised her skirts and removed just her small clothes.“I need you in me now.”She uttered with such arousal pouring from her voice that his cock somehow strained a bit move.She moved over to him and he helped to align up her drenched channel that was somehow dripping down her thighs already with his cock before she impaled herself on it.

“Sansa.” Tormund moaned softly on a loud exhale.“Oh, fire wolf, I’m not gonna last long.”She grinned down at him kissing him as they both moaned loudly as she seated herself across his lap, her skirts covering where they were joined.She braced herself on his chest and pulled herself most of the way off him before slamming back down quickly setting a fast pace before they both came fast and loudly.She collapsed on top of him, her chest heaving with the constraints of her clothing. 

“Sansa, let me help you out of your clothes.”Tormund smiled at her.She nodded and he flipped them over and brought her to a sitting position.He gently undid the ties on the dress and tenderly removed each layer to her outfit.As he worked, he draped the removed clothes on the back of a chair and pressed, soft, open kisses onto her skin.He laid a wet wash cloth on the nightstand in an empty bowl.

Once she was naked and laying on the bed, he moved down to her core, their fluids mixed together still leaking from her.He licked at her, swallowing down their mixed essences as she trembled against him in desire.As he worked, he felt her thighs slowly tightening around his head and his heated gaze met her own.He moved his face away enough to speak.“Come for me Sansa.” He said before licking against the nerve bundle where he was feasting.Her entire body went rigid as she came for the second time that night.He licked up the mess before she pulled him up to her again, feeling his cock hardening back to full staff again.She kissed him and sighed against him.He lined his cock up with her channel again and pushed in slowly, her legs spread widely around him. 

“Tormund, I’m not gonna last long, love.”She sighed.

“I’m not either love.”He said lazily thrusting as she came another time from her core being over-stimulated from the evening so far.He made it a few more thrusts before he came long and lazily in her.He grabbed the wet cloth and washed her quickly before scooting her up to the pillows, laying her head on one as she quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.He pulled the blankets and furs up over them and adjusted so they were both comfortable.He gave her forehead a kiss.

“Good night my love.” He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Sansa woke in the morning to feel Tormund with his mouth over her cunt, lapping greedily with his tongue and sucking gently on her bundle of nerves. She moaned low and deep and his eyes flicked back up to hers as he applied more pressure to his sucking. He held her gaze as she tweaked her nipples and he slid his middle finger into her slick channel. A few strokes and swipes to her cunt and she tipped over her peak.

“That was a lovely way to wake up, Tormund.”She smiled at him. 

“I was hoping you would think that.I love watching you in pleasure Sansa.”He beamed at her with a relaxed expression on his face. 

“Please, I need you inside me.”She begged him as he slid up her to kiss her as he thrust into her smoothly in one movement.They went at it with hands and lips everywhere, quickly coming together and panting as they laid back down next to each other. 

They basked in each other’s presence for a little while longer, before Sansa got up, donned her heavy robe and opened the bedroom door into the solar.Ghost padded over to her, nudging her hand as she walked over to the door to the hallway.She unbarred the door and asked Bruce, one of the older pages, to send for some breakfast for Tormund, herself and Ghost and a bath. 

“Right away, my lady.” The servant said respectfully.She went back into the room, covering Tormund’s hips, legs, and cock with a sheet. They waited briefly as the bath water was brought in and Anna, the head of Sansa’s household with them brought in the tray with breakfast. She was an older woman, who had lived in the north her whole life. She had worked in Winterfell for a long time especially under Sansa’s parents.She smiled at Sansa and Tormund as she closed the door behind her. 

Sansa smiled as she removed the robe and settled in to the bath.Ghost sat gnawing on a large elk bone next to the fire in the bedroom, ignoring them.Tormund settled in behind her and they bathed together in the tub, cleaning each other up and then once they were done, eating breakfast together in their small-clothes.Once they were done, they got dressed for the day. Sansa helping Tormund into the new clothing that had been made the day before, Tormund helping to tie Sansa in to the dress.Once they were dressed, they went down to the great hall and Sansa sat at the high table, Tormund and Maester Wolkan at her side with Ghost sitting at her feet. She heard the few petitions that had come up in the days that Jon and the army had left.She made several judgements on the small issues that had been brought to her attention.She, Tormund and Bran discussed several minor things later, before Tormund went to the training yard to train a bit.

He worked with some of the northern men for a bit before Brienne came up to him.“Tormund,” she began. “I would like to challenge you to a fight.”She stated calmly. The other people in the courtyard stopped and stepped back.

“Let’s start.”He said jovially. They traded initial hits and skirted around each other briefly before going back at it. After a few minutes, Brienne decided to try for some talk.

“Why are you still here?”She started with.

“Many reasons, Ser Brienne.”He smiled cheerfully, parrying from one of her strikes.“Many reasons.”

“What of them? Don’t you miss above the wall?”She asked sending another blow his way. 

“Aye, but not enough to leave.” He responded loudly as he maneuvered away from her blade, striking briefly back out at her.“There’s too much that I would miss here.”

“Like what?” She tried striking him as he turned, but he once again moved out of her way. 

“Like Winterfell and her sweet and beautiful, kissed by fire lady.”He smiled longingly as he continued to dodge her blows. 

“You shouldn’t talk about Lady Sansa like that.”She retorted trying to defend Lady Sansa’s honor. 

“I will continue to talk about Lady Sansa that way or however I please and you’ll not be able to stop me.”Tormund retorted, striking back at Brienne and finally driving her to the defense.“She is strong and wonderful and the rarest woman wrapped in steel.” He quickly attacked and she was able to dodge just quickly enough to avoid Tormund’s boot to her stomach. “She is like the sun.All fire and warmth and necessary to live life.”He dodged her attempt to hit him in the legs. 

-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*

As Bran and Sansa were discussing several things, Finn, a very young page knocked and came in and in a hushed voice said “Lady Stark’s wilding lover is having a fight with Ser Brienne in the training yard.”Sansa looked worriedly and blushed furiously at his phrasing, undoubtedly something he had heard around the keep, and immediately stood up. 

“Bran, I’ll be back.” She apologized as she turned to the page.“Ghost, come.”She directed to the large dire wolf as he quickly lumbered up before turning to Finn.“Take me to them quickly and tell me what happened.”She walked quickly to keep pace with the young boy, Ghost at their heels.“Ser Brienne challenged -“

“Tormund.”Sansa filled in. 

“Yes, Tormund, to a fight and it began easy enough, but it was starting to get worse with the words when I was sent to get you by Roy.” They arrived to the bridge overlooking the yard quietly and made their way to where Roy was standing. Ghost sat behind Sansa alertly, her hand on his head.He told her more details of what had happened so far.By this time practically everyone left in Winterfell had made their way to the courtyard to watch, but few had seen Sansa arrive. 

_“You shouldn’t talk about Lady Sansa like that.”She retorted trying to defend Lady Sansa’s honor. _

_“I will continue to talk about Lady Sansa that way or however I please and you’ll not be able to stop me.”Tormund retorted, striking back at Brienne and finally driving her to the defense.“She is strong and wonderful and the rarest woman wrapped in steel.” He quickly attacked and she was able to dodge just quickly enough to avoid Tormund’s boot to her stomach. “She is like the sun.All fire and warmth and necessary to live life.”He dodged her attempt to hit him in the legs._Sansa’s face looked at Tormund softly, smiling at his words that she knew were laced with love. 

Brienne angrily swiped down with her sword “You are not worthy of Lady Sansa and you never will be!”She screamed out in the quiet, both her and Tormund panting loudly from exertion.

“He is worthy.”A voice came from the side of the yard.Anna came and stood in front of Tormund.“I have been at Winterfell a long time.I knew Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn, gods rest their souls.Lord Tormund reminds me somewhat of Lord Eddard, with the care and affection that he showed to Lady Catelyn.He has taken care of Lady Sansa, better than anyone else has or will, yourself included, Ser Brienne.I have never seen another person show anyone more love and tenderness than I have from him to her.I firmly believe that no one else could show that kind of love and devotion to her.No one is more worthy of her than Lord Tormund.”Anna finished as Brennen, a soldier, came to stand next to Anna. 

Up on the bridge, Sansa stood there tears falling silently as she stood quietly.One hand held Ghost’s fur tightly and the other clutched over her mouth in shock.Roy silently passed her a handkerchief that she took with a nod.

“He is worthy because he has defended our home and castle many times even though it was not his home.He has saved many Northern lives through his bravery and skill.I, for one, would always be glad to fight with him at my side.Lady Sansa has given more for the North than anyone has any right to ask for.She deserves to be loved and have all the happiness that she can.It is more than obvious that Lord Tormund shows nothing but love to Lady Sansa.Even if Winterfell wasn’t his home before, I hope that it will become his home soon, since he has brought so much happiness to its Lady.”Brennen finished as Doyle, a chamberlain, came up to stand beside them.

“I have seen with my own eyes how lovingly Lord Tormund treats Lady Sansa.He has taken care that she is able to eat first thing in the morning and have a bath.One would have to be blind to not see how much he loves her as she loves him.I only hope to feel for someone with even half as much love and devotion as Lord Tormund shows to Lady Sansa.” Doyle finished as Yohn Royce came over.

“Tormund and I have historically not gotten along.A year ago I would agree with you that he would not be worthy, but today I say you are wrong, Ser Brienne.I did not see what the wildlings really offered in terms of anything when we had first met.But he has helped to defeat the Boltons and the Night King and his army.I have had the privilege of knowing Lady Sansa for longer than you Ser Brienne.I have seen her at many stages of her life, but I have never seen her as happy or content as I have seen her with him. So long as he makes her happy, cares for her and loves her, I find him worthy.”Yohn finished as Ghost and Sansa joined him next to Tormund. 

“You are mistaken, Ser Brienne.”Sansa spoke loudly and clearly, her face still streaked with tears from the outpouring of support and affection that they had from people great and small in Winterfell.Tormund turned to her and wiped the rest of the tears away with his thumbs as he looked at her with adoring eyes.

“My Lady?” Brienne said confused.

“I had hoped to discuss this with you privately later tonight, but since you have made it a public matter, that wish is impossible.Anna, Brennen, Doyle and Lord Yohn, thank you for your support.Your kind words in defense of my love and I have meant more than you can possibly know.”She looked at each of them smiling and shook each of their hands tightly. She turned to Tormund and he beamed at her and held her as she turned to Brienne. “My father told me after breaking my betrothal to Joffrey, that he would find someone brave and gentle and strong to marry me.It has taken a long time, but I think he finally was able to deliver on his promise.Tormund and I will be wed in the Godswood in a sennight.” 

Tormund gently turned her around and kissed her gently in front of everyone. A cheer went up around the yard and Sansa smiled into the kiss before breaking it.“Ser Brienne, we will finish the rest of this conversation privately this evening.You and Ser Jaime will join me in my solar after dinner this evening.” She took Tormund’s arm and walked off back to the interior of the castle, a path opening up as they moved, Ghost following them at a sedate pace. 

Sansa gestured to Finn to come to her when they were inside. She bent down to him. “Finn, please ask Lord Baratheon to come up to my solar as soon as he is able.” 

“Right away, My Lady.”He said running off to go run to get Gendry. Tormund accompanied her back to where she had left Bran.

“Gendry should be here soon. I hadn’t wanted to do this as soon, but today’s display has accelerated my timeline. I would like to make sure that Gendry is willing and able to change the hilts first. I don’t know what we can use the gold for, but I want it off the swords.”Tormund and Bran both nodded as Bran spoke

“Tormund, I need to speak to you on a few things.”Bran said quietly. 

“You could use the table in our bedroom for lack of a better place, since Gendry should be here soon.”She suggested. 

“It’ll work.”Bran agreed as Tormund rolled him into the other room.A few moments later a hesitant knock sounded on the solar door.

“Come in.”She looked up as Gendry came in somewhat awkwardly. “Please have a seat Lord Gendry.” Sansa said kindly, pouring him a cup of watered wine.He took the cup and looked at her.

“Thank you, Lady Sansa.” He took a sip. “I hear congratulations are in order since I hear you are to marry Tormund.Is there something I can assist you with?” He asked uncertainly.

“Yes,Thank you for your well-wishes.I would appreciate your discretion about this matter, since it has the possibility to become unpleasant.”She said delicately.

“Of course. What do you need?”He agreed quickly.

“My father’s sword, Ice, was a Valerian steel blade. It was taken by the Lannisters after they executed him with his own sword.Lord Tywin had the sword melted down into 2 smaller swords. He had new Lion hilts made for them and they ended up with Ser Brienne and Ser Jaime. I would like to permanently bring my family swords home and would like to remove the Lannister heraldry off of them.”

“I see. You’re needing me to remove the hilts and replace them with something more appropriate?”Gendry asked confirming what he thought was likely needed.

“Yes, exactly.I would also need to replace their swords possibly, depending on how they behave would depend on how good that would be.”Sansa said relieved.

“I can do all of it. Do you have any ideas in mind for the hilts?”Gendry asked interestedly.

“I had honestly not gotten that far yet. I wanted to confirm that you would be able to before I planned too far ahead.”She sighed a little. “You’re about one of the only people I would trust to do this.” 

“I’m honored, Lady Sansa.”Gendry stated seriously.

“How are you doing, Lord Gendry?”She asked changing the conversation.

“Fine, Lady Sansa.”He responded automatically.

“Are you interested at all in the lordship that was bestowed upon you?”She asked warmly. “Honestly?”

“I thought I was at first.”Gendry began seriously. “Being legitimized was always something I had wanted. And for a moment, right there in the hall, it was exciting and felt like everything I’d ever dreamed.”He paused.“I love your sister more than anything. I thought that that would make me eligible to marry her.” 

“Oh Gendry.”Sansa said taking his hand. “Arya has never wanted to be a lady. She fought tooth and nail to not ever be considered a lady when we were children. I also think she wants to finish her list first before she does anything else.”

“Ahh, yes. Her list.” He said smiling. “Should only be The Mountain and Cersei left now, if I remember correctly.” 

Sansa laughed. “I think you might be right. Maybe once she’s done with her list she’ll be ready for something else.”

“Maybe.”He paused and considered his words. “I don’t think I would be a good lord, though. I don’t have the training and I don’t want the responsibility for an entire region of the realm.”He admitted to her.

“I understand how intimidating it can be. I was born into the role and I still doubt myself at times. I can only imagine how overwhelmed you must be.”She smiled genuinely at Gendry. “There will always be a place for you at Winterfell if you want it.”

Gendry sighed and looked at Sansa.“Thank you Lady Sansa.This is honestly the closest place that I have had that feels like home.”

“You are always more than welcome to stay here.Would you join us for dinner tonight?”Sansa asked.

“I would love to.”Gendry responded as Tormund wheeled Bran out of their bedroom to rejoin Sansa, before all 4 with Ghost went down to dinner, Ghost sat between Tormund and Sansa on the floor.They radiated a blissful happiness and contentment.Practically everyone in the keep came up at some point to congratulate them on their pending nuptials.After dinner, Sansa, Tormund and Bran went up to their solar to await Jaime and Brienne.They settled in with some watered wine and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have a panic attack scene in it in case that is a trigger for anyone.

_After dinner, Sansa, Tormund and Bran went up to their solar to await Jaime and Brienne.They settled in with some watered wine and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door._

“Enter.”Sansa said coldly, Tormund holding her hand above the table in solidarity. With his new Northern style clothes, he looked every inch an imposing Northern Lord. Jaime and Brienne entered stopping when they saw Tormund and Sansa. Bran being there as well didn’t even register for either one of them.

“My lady?” Brienne began weakly. Jaime remaining silent beside her.

“We have several things to discuss this evening so please sit.”Sansa said as she gestured with her empty hand to the wooden chairs set slightly farther away from the table.

“To begin, this will be your first and only warning. Anything negative said about my relationship with Tormund will result in severe consequences including possible banishment from the North. Get over whatever things you think he’s done or not done or how appropriate you think he is for me, because he is it for me. I love him and he loves me and cares for me and treats me with more respect and consent than anyone has before in my life.Is that completely clear?”

Brienne took a deep breath and really looked at Sansa before looking at Tormund. She saw his thumb slowly running over Sansa’s hand gently, trying to keep her calm. She saw the clear love and affection that Tormund’s eyes held for Sansa as he looked at her, supporting her and comforting her.

“Yes, Lady Sansa. It is completely clear. I apologize for being too judgmental to see what everyone else saw.I was wrong and I wasn’t paying attention like I should have. I’m sorry that my stubbornness hurt you. I have failed you.”Brienne admitted as she apologized for hurting Sansa.

Sansa exhaled the breath she had been holding in. “Thank you. Ser Brienne.”

Jaime looked less nervous now that they had mostly made up at this point. “What was the next item?”He asked with more confidence than he felt.

“I wished to discuss the return of my father’s sword or swords as your father made them into.”She stated with some steel in her voice. 

“Would you provide a replacement?”Jaime asked seriously.

“Even though the Lannisters did not provide me with anything when they killed my direwolf, my father, my entire household staff, made me look upon the beheaded heads of my father and household staff for months, beat me, stripped me, and threatened to rape me in public court, married me against my will, expected that husband to rape me to put an heir on me, killed my mother and brother and most of their supporters in the most horrific fashion and mutilated both my brother’s body and his dire wolf’s body, humiliated me at most every turn, tried to hunt me down for supposedly killing your incestous bastard son who almost killed me, even though I hadn’t been the one to kill him, but wished I did.To top ALL of that off, your sister and lover did everything in her power to make my life miserable the entire time I was imprisoned in King’s Landing then, yes, I suppose I might bother to give you something.”She said as Jaime paled further and further as she went on, Tormund glaring at Jaime.

“Not to mention that you yourself threw me from a window trying to kill me for catching you fucking your sister.” Bran deadpanned from Sansa’s other side. Jaime and Brienne startled since they hadn’t realized he was in the room to begin with.Jaime was almost white as Brienne paled a little herself. Tormund just shook his head, still glaring at Jaime and holding Sansa’s hand.

“So we’ll see where we are when the time comes for replacements.In the meantime, I would like both swords surrendered now.” Jaime and Brienne hesitantly stood, removing their sword belts as they surrenderedthem on the table in front on Sansa and Tormund. 

“What plans do you both have for the future?”Bran asked them both.

“We hadn’t really discussed anything as of yet.”Brienne answered. 

“I suppose we do have to see how the situation in the south develops and completes before any decision can be made.Let’s table that discussion for now and come back to it later.I will see about new swords for you both tomorrow.” 

“Thank you Lady Sansa.”Brienne said softly, before she hustled Jaime out of there.

“Good night Sansa and Tormund.”Bran said as Doyle came in and wheeled Bran to his room, leaving Sansa and Tormund alone.

They waited for the door to close and then waited a few more minutes for good measure.Sansa began to tremble and Tormund immediately drew her to him wrapping her in a tight hug. He could feel her pulse starting to hammer out of control faster and faster.

“Sansa, you’re ok.You’re here with me.That part of your life is over.”He reassured her, smoothing his large hand over her back in comforting circles.Sansa let out a great shuddering sob as tears fell freely, emotions she had long packed away coming out raw and painful.Tormund took her by the shoulders and looked at her eyes. 

“Sansa.Sansa, love, look at me.Look into my eyes.”She tried to focus on his eyes, the tears still falling and her breathing erratic. “Sansa, darling.I need you to breathe with me.Can you do that?Breathe.In.Out.In.Out.Stay with me.In.Out.”After a few minutes, she was able to start matching him as her eyes focused more on his eyes and her ears focused on his breathing.He moved his hands to the sides of her face, thumbs trying to dry her eyes a little.

“Sansa.You’re out of King’s Landing.You’re free from Ramsay.You’re free from Petyr.You are here with me.I love you so much fire wolf.Stay with me and breathe.”He gently watched her focus more and the tears stopped flowing as feely.“Breathe Sansa.Just breathe.I’m here with you.”

“Tormund?”She asked rawly as she closed her eyes and continued to breathe with Tormund, fully matching his breathing.“Hold me tight.”He pulled her tightly to him again as they continued to breathe together, one hand moving around to stroke her hair soothingly.They waited like that for a while, breathing together as one. 

“Thank you Tormund.”He poured her some water and she slowly drank it.“It has been a very long time since I had one of those.I think you were with me that last time.It wasn’t as bad that time.” 

“Do you want to go to bed or see Sam or Maester Wolken for something?” He asked concerned.

“I just want to rest and go to bed.”She said tiredly.

“Aye.We can do that.”They got up slowly and Tormund supported her over to their bedroom, Ghost pacing agitatedly when the door opened.He sniffed at Sansa before following closely.Tormund sat Sansa down in front of her vanity, her fingers seeking out Ghost’s fur,and helped unpin her hair then helped her undress.He pulled out a nightshift of hers and helped her into it as she had stood up.He brought her over to the large bed and laid her down on it.She dozed off quickly.

“Ghost, lay down next to Sansa for now.”He asked the dire wolf who jumped up and gently laid his head on Sansa’s stomach, his paws and body next to her legs.Ghost huffed slightly in a way that Tormund took to mean that he was ok for now.Tormund went back to the solar and brought both swords into their bedroom, Draping both of the belts on his side of the bed’s frame that could almost be used as a hook.Once those were secure, he went back to the solar and out the door to where Doyle was passing by.

“Doyle?”Tormund asked trying to catch his attention. Doyle immediately straightened and came over to Tormund. 

“Yes Lord Tormund.How can I assist?” He asked enthusiastically. 

“Lady Sansa has had a very long and draining day.For tonight only, please hold off anything for her unless urgent or take it to Lord Bran first to determine if Lady Sansa should be woken.”

“Yes Lord Tormund.I will pass that along for just tonight.”Doyle affirmed.

“Thank you Doyle.”Tormund said as he turned back to the solar, locking the solar door before locking the bedroom door. He changed into a loose pair of breeches before tucking himself into bed next to Sansa.Ghost moved down to the foot of the bed, his head across Sansa’s feet and legs as she subconsciously moved slightly so Tormund could wrap her in his arms.She stayed asleep the whole night with no nightmares coming the entire night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tormund had slept a bit fitfully.He would fall asleep for a while and then wake up and check on Sansa, only to see that she was sleeping contentedly in his arms. He’d watch her for a few minutes before falling back asleep. Once or twice, Ghost woke up too with him. He’d blink at Tormund slowly before letting out a quiet huff as if to say_ I’ll protect you both_. Tormund smiled at the direwolf each time and said “Thanks Ghost.” Before falling back asleep again.

Somehow Sansa slept soundly and woke later the next morning feeling relaxed and calm.She turned a tiny bit in their bed and gazed at Tormund. He was her rock, her anchor and her love. She didn’t think she had had as bad of a panic attack as she had had last night since maybe King’s Landing.She loved Tormund so much and was delighted that she’d marry him in the Godswood in a week. She began running through things for the wedding. She’d need to modify a dress a little and make Tormund some clothes for it. Most everything else was already done.

Tormund woke to her lost in thought. “Feeling better, my love?”He asked gazing back at her.

“Yes and it was all thanks to you, my rock.”She sighed and snuggled against him so that she could look at him clearly.“I have never needed someone like I need you.You said yesterday that I was the sun. You are the earth, my love. The ground beneath me that supports and stabilizes me. You make everything possible to build up from. You have become my very foundation and I love you so much.”His eyes were wet with tears and he hugged her tightly to him.

“My sun wolf, full of fire and warmth. With you everything is possible and our future feels limitless. One day we will fill your castle back up with giant ginger babies that will look like us. They’ll have the best of both worlds of the North.We’ll see what happens in the south, but I promise you, all the power will be with you. I love seeing you take charge of everything and ordering people around.I would love nothing more for you to be able to become the Queen for the North.”He told her quietly.

“Would you be my King in the North?”She asked curiously.

“Don’t be fucking absurd, woman.” He scoffed.“I promise you I will never become more than Lord Tormund Stark.Besides, fuck tradition, It’s full bullshit.You’ll be the best ruler the North has ever seen.

She glanced over to the side of the bed where Tormund had hung the swords in the sword belts off the frame. “Given any thought to your new sword or naming it?We can meet with Gendry today on them.”

“You’re really going to give me one of those rare fancy valerian swords?A free folk?”Tormund laughed as he smiled.

“Of course. You are to be my husband, Lord Tormund Stark.It would only be fitting that you wield part of the Stark sword.”She hugged him. “I thought that it might be nice if you gave Gendry some input into the design when he makes the new hilts.”

“I’ve never had so fancy a weapon before.”Tormund chuckled.

“All fancy swords need names apparently. I thought about it and for the one that you’ll use, you could name it Giantsbane. That way a part of you and your heritage stays in our family.”She said softly as Tormund pulled her across his lap and into his arms, pressing her close to him as he kissed her passionately. She gripped his head tighter threading her fingers in his long hair as she moaned loudly.Ghost jumped down from the foot of the bed and went over to the fireplace. 

“I love you and your clever mind.That’s perfect.”Tormund kissed her forehead and she smiled. “Well, my sunshine, we should probably get going since we have lots of things to do today.We are getting married in a week after all.”He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.“Maybe Ghost and I can go out to hunt early tomorrow with some of the others.”

“That would be acceptable.”She kissed the tip of his nose and started to get up, Tormund following behind her. They quickly helped dress each other before heading down to the kitchen.“Sarah.”Sansa smiled at the head cook.

“Lady Sansa and Lord Tormund.You missed breakfast.Let me get you both something.Please sit.”She said bustling around the kitchen.She quickly cooked up some fresh bacon and eggs while warming up a loaf of bread in the oven.Sarah quickly sliced up a few apples and set the eggs and bacon on one plate and the apples and bread on another.

“Thank you so much Sarah.”Sansa and Tormund said together before tucking into the food in front of them.

“Sarah,”. Tormund began.

“Yes Lord Tormund?”Sarah answered.

“How much meat at minimum would you need to do a small feast next week for the wedding feast?”He asked her seriously. “I’m going to try for a hunt tomorrow to get some meat.”She paused and thought about it for a moment. 

“There aren’t as many people here now.Maybe 2 or 3 medium to large deer? What ever you are able to find, we’ll make do with.” Sarah told him confidently.

“Thank you Sarah.”Tormund smiled at her.After they finished their breakfast, as Sansa was distracted by something for a few moments, Tormund were over to Sarah one last time. “I realize that a lemon cake is unlikely, but there has to be something sweet that could be made for Sansa.” He asked her trying to figure out something special for her.Sarah went to a drawer, pulling out a sealed glass jar with a very viscous yellow liquid inside. 

“Lord Tormund, I have held onto this jar of lemon marmalade for just such an occasion.I can have a more plain cake made and cover it with some of this.” Sarah beamed at him.

“Thank you Sarah.I want it to be perfect for her.”He said and then he was back to Sansa and they were making their way to Gendry with the swords.

“Lord Gendry.” Tormund said to Gendry with a smirk as they arrived in the forge area. 

“Lord Tormund.”Gendry said smirking back with a clap to Tormund’s back. “Lady Sansa.” He said more genuinely to her. 

“Good morning.We have brought you your next project.”Sansa said brightly. 

Tormund lay the swords in their sheaths onto the bench.Gendry pulled Widow’s Wail out of the sheath and took a look at the sword.He checked the balance and a number of other things, before setting it aside and doing the same to Oathkeeper. 

“Tormund will be taking Oathkeeper and we haven’t yet decided on Widow’s Wail’s fate yet.”Sansa stated.

“Do you have any ideas for the new hilts?”Gendry asked them.

“I think wolves should be prominently displayed on both.”Tormund said. “How hard would it be to incorporate some knot designs?”Tormund asked him.

“Like what?”Gendry asked passing a paper with some charcoal to Tormund. Tormund wound the lines together into an elegant knot design. Gendry looked at the design and nodded his head. “I think I can manage something like that. I can maybe sketch something for both and bring it by later.” 

“That works.”Sansa said. “Thank you Gendry.Tormund, I have a few things to see to right now, so I’ll see you later.”She smiled at Gendry, gave Tormund a brief kiss to the cheek, whispered “I love you.” In his ear before sweeping away in a flurry of skirts leaving Tormund and Gendry standing there.

“Can you help me with a gift for Sansa?”Tormund asked Gendry seriously.

“What are you thinking?”Gendry replied.

“I want to give her some type of necklace or something, but I have no idea where to even start. Free folk don’t really do much in the way of jewels and shiny things.” He said running his hand through his hair. “But I want to make her something special. Something more southern.”

“Everything is southern to you. This is the south to you.”Gendry said smiling at him. “I know what you mean though.”Gendry paused and though about it for a moment. “How about a Weirwood tree necklace?”Tormund broke into a broad grin.

“I can carve it out from a branch and then could you make you a chain for it?” Tormund asked.

“Yeah, I could try to have it ready in the next few days.”Gendry agreed.

“I’m leading a hunting party tomorrow morning to try to get some more meat available for our wedding. Do you want to come?”Tormund asked casually.

“Sure. Not sure how good I’ll be, but I’ll come.”Gendry said smirking as Tormund clapped him on the back. “Oh would you be able to have 2 medium quality swords for Brienne and Jaime ready in a few days?Doesn’t have to be anything fancy cause they are from rich families. Something functional with nothing fancy.” 

“I can easily have both done later today then. Those will be easy.”Gendry said.

“Perfect. I’ll swing by later right before dinner.I have a few other things to see to.Thank you Gendry.”Tormund said with another clap to his back.

Tormund found Anna back near the kitchen. “Anna, can you help me with a surprise for Sansa?”

“Certainly, Lord Tormund. What can I do?” She asked wiping the dust off her hands on her apron.She led him over to an empty storage room.

“I need some help with some things for our wedding night.”Tormund began as Anna nodded. “There will be no bedding ceremony for us. Especially because of her previous experiences. I want it to be the least stressful and most special wedding for her. My people’s custom would be to steal the bride away and there wouldn’t be any more to it. Since it would be safer to stay in Winterfell, do you know of a more remote part of the keep that I could steal Sansa away to for a few days to ourselves?” 

She thought for a few moments.“I can think of perhaps 2 places. Let’s confirm they will meet your needs.”Anna stood up and led Tormund to a remote part of the castle near the Godswood. They went into the short tower and opened the door to a medium sized bedroom. It had a comfortable sized double bed, a smaller fireplace and a table with 2 chairs. Tormund turned to her.

“Aye, this should be fine.” 

“I’ll have it cleaned, stock firewood, some easy food, furs, candles. I’ll bring in Doyle and Fiona. They’ll keep a secret. We’ll make it look grand.”Anna said looking around.

“Thank you Anna.”Tormund said genuinely.

Tormund and Sansa had run around Winterfell most of the day checking on various things for just in general and for their wedding. Tormund went back over to Gendry 5 hours later and Gendry had made the 2 swords for Jaime and Brienne.He also had some ideas sketched out for the new hilts too.Jaime and Gendry took everything over to Tormund and Sansa’s solar.They brought the 2 new swords with them to give to Jaime and Brienne as Tormund locked the solar door behind them.Gendry and Tormund met Sansa in the great hall and sat down for dinner. 

“Thank you for remembering that Tormund.I completely forgot to ask Gendry about those earlier.”She said seeing the swords in the simple sheaths on the table.She leaned down to kiss Tormund’s head affectionately.Ghost laid down next to Tormund.

“We dropped the other ones in our solar with the sketches to go over after dinner.”Tormund told her quietly, taking her hand and kissing the top of it.She sat down next to Tormund and they started to eat with Gendry.After dinner was over, Jaime and Brienne approached them. 

“As promised, here are your replacement swords.”Sansa said to Jaime and Brienne, gesturing to the swords on the table. 

“Thank you Lady Sansa.”Brienne said somewhat tightly as Jaime nodded.They both took a sword and went off. 

“That could have gone worse.”Sansa said lightly as Gendry and Tormund laughed.“On that note, lets retire to the solar to discuss the new hilts.”She said pushing up off the table as she stood.Tormund and Gendry joined her, Tormund sliding his arm into hers. 

“Come on Ghost.” Tormund said smiling at Sansa as they went with Gendry to their solar.Tormund unlocked the door and they all went in.They poured over Gendry’s ideas and decided on 2 of them, a design that had more of a weir wood and knot work and one that had more wolves and knot work. 

“Have you thought of any names for the swords?” Gendry asked. 

“Yes.Tormund’s will be the longer one and it shall be Giantsbane.”Sansa said lightly, her eyes sparkling at Tormund brightly. 

“For the other, I was thinking maybe Winter’s Wolf.”Tormund said looking at Sansa questioningly.She thought about it for a moment.

“I like it.Giantsbane and Winter’s Wolf.”She said. 

“We should probably get to bed, since you and I will be up early for the hunt tomorrow.”He said to Gendry. 

“That’s right.I’m going to head back to my room. I will see you in the morning Tormund.Have a good night Sansa.”Gendry said leaving them alone. 

They slowly got ready for bed.Tormund helping her brush out her hair before helping her plait it into a simple braid.He wore one of his new tunics and she had on one of her more modest night shifts.Both worn in deference to the fact that Finn or Bruce would be sent to wake him early before the sun was up.They settled in next to each other as Sansa fit herself into his arm.Ghost lay in front of the fireplace in the bedroom, already asleep.

“Sansa,I know you don’t want to do a bedding ceremony for our wedding.I don’t want one either.I wanted to keep a version of one tradition of my people, so I want to quietly steal you away near the end the feast for a few days.”Tormund told her.

Sansa had paled a little when the bedding ceremony was mentioned but quickly heated back up at his next suggestion.“I think that would be lovely, Tormund.”she said lightly kissing his cheek.

“I talked with Anna today.She helped me find an empty room that would work in the keep so that you’ll be safer than if I took you out of the keep.”

“I look forward to seeing it.It can be a surprise for me.”She said nuzzling into his side more.“Will you take Ghost with you tomorrow?Just for my piece of mind?”

“Yes.If that will ease your mind, than yes, I’ll take him with me.”He kissed the top of her head as they fully settled in for sleep. 

“I love you Sansa sun wolf.”Tormund said smiling.

“I love you too Tormund love and anchor of my life.”She smiled back against his chest as she closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn knocked gently on the bedroom door very early the next morning.“Lord Tormund?Its time.”He said softly and waiting a minute. A few moments, later he heard movement from within before Tormund came to the door. 

“I’ll be ready to go in a few moments once I get dressed, Finn.Just wait here, please.” Tormund said quietly.

“Certainly, Lord Tormund.” Finn agreed as Tormund closed the door and Tormund went back inside the room.

Sansa got up and helped Tormund dress quickly.She threw on her heavy robe and walked him and Ghost to the door where Finn was waiting for them. 

“Good luck, my love.”She said quietly with a soft kiss.

“Thank you my fire wolf.I’ll be back by tonight.”He said giving her a soft kiss of his own before turning to Finn.“Lead on Finn.”Tormund said as Finn led him and Ghost over to the stables.He joined the large group of men including Gendry.They saddled up and went out the gates to the forest, Ghost running along side of Tormund’s horse, a freeness that hadn’t been seen on his face in a while. 

Some of the young boys had opted to come with them.When Tormund had gone around yesterday he had said that anyone could join them.Finn had asked if he could go. Tormund had asked Anna and she had said that he was an orphan, his father had died in the wars and his mother was missing.Anna had been caring for him since he had found his way to Winterfell with the refugees.Bruce was also in a similar situation, so Tormund had decided that he was going to try to look out for both of them as best he could.

He saw Finn struggling with the bow while they were walking. 

“Do you mind if I help?”Tormund asked offering to help.

“Yes, Lord Tormund.”Finn said frustrated that he wasn’t getting it. Tormund made a few minor adjustments to his posture and hold.

“That feels a lot more comfortable. Thanks Lord Tormund.”Finn smiled up at him. Later on he ended up getting a rabbit with the bow later, smiling up at Tormund. “I got it Lord Tormund!” Finn said excitedly.

Tormund smiled back at him. “Great job Finn.”He said encouragingly. 

The group ended up catching 3 large deer and many smaller critters.Ghost caught a large stag. They brought all their catches back to Winterfell.Roy hung the larger carcasses up in the abattoir and would start the butchering process first thing tomorrow morning. Tormund went up to his rooms and had a bath brought in so he could clean up.He used a little of Sansa’slavender oils in his bath.Once he was done, Doyle helped him dress and he went and met Sansa in the great hall for dinner. 

Her face lit up seeing him already bathed and re-dressed.His eyes sparkled when they saw her.“Was your hunt successful?”She asked genuinely curious. 

“We were victorious with a total of 4 deer and 17 smaller critters.Ghost took down a large stag. There will be more than plenty for the feast.”

They finished eating before adjourning back to their solar.Sansa had him try on the wedding outfit she had made for him.The fine, dark grey fabric clung to him smoothly on top of the other fine layers that Sansa had somehow known exactly what would fit.She made a minor tuck into one or two spots, but overall her eye was perfect.She laid out the initial cloak she made in a heavy warm fabric on him and saw that the length was perfect.It still needed some straps and fur on the edge.Tormund looked down at himself in awe.

“Sansa…”He began looking at how perfectly she had gotten his sizing down, the cut of the clothing and how well it was all sewed together.There were little, almost unnoticeable bits of embroidery with some knot work and wolves on it.

“I was thinking maybe a fox for the fur on the hood unless you want something to contrast with your hair better?”

“Sansa, love.I don’t have the words for any of this.”He sat down as she smiled at him and kneeled with him.

“I wanted you to have one outfit that you could feel comfortable in but also was the fanciest outfit in your life.”She said softly.“Something that you could wear on special occasions or gatherings when you need to impress southerners.Eventually we may need to go even further south.”She took a deep breath and looked up trying to not show how nervous that thought made her.Tormund looked at her tenderly. 

“My sweet fire wolf.”He said approaching her cautiously because of the pins that were still on the clothes.“I will be there every step of the way with you.No one will be able to keep me from you side.I will be the first Free Folk to go south of Winterfell.Wherever you are needed or required, I will go with you.It will always be an adventure.”She helped him out of the clothes and smiled at him.Once she had him out of everything, she looked at him lustily as she nearly hugged him. 

“And will part of that adventure be to fuck me in as many of those southern places as you possibly can?”She whispered in his ear as she cupped his cock. 

“Of course.Anywhere you wish to be taken, I will try to take you.” He pulled at her laces and got her clothes out of the way quickly before he was pulling her to him with need.They moaned loudly as he pulled her thighs up around his waist and her legs wrapped around his waist, holding tightly to him, as his arms held her up.He pushed her further up so that his face was buried between her breasts, her arms wrapped around his head and neck for balance. 

He moved to mouth at her nipple, bringing it to a hardened pebble.She moaned deeply, her hips undulating on his abdomen for as much friction as she could get.“_Tormund_.”She yelled as she peaked all over Tormund’s chest.His hard cock rubbing against her ass crack. 

“Sansa.”Tormund panted softly into her chest as he slowly walked them over to the bed.“_Sansa, Sansa, Sansa._ I love you so much.”He said as he laid her gently out onto the bed, peeling her off of him, a euphoric and sated look on her face.

“_Tormund, please?_”She said thrusting her hips up towards him.

“Please _what, _my love?” He asked her, arousal dripping from his voice. 

“I want you to…” She opened her legs wide, her cunt still dripping down her leg and ass.“-to fuck me with your cock, Tormund.”He surged forward and buried himself to the hilt in seconds.He set an impossibly fast pace as they moaned and howled.Sansa peaked 2 more times in quick succession before Tormund was spilling deeply into her.He blacked out for a minute on top of her, his cock still buried in her cunt.

“Stay.”She said sleepily.

“Let me clean us up a little first.”He got up and wetted a towel before he came back to wipe Sansa’s legs, thighs and around her cunt clean.Once he tossed the towel away, he moved them slowly to the middle of the bed as he adjusted the sheets and furs over them.They fell asleep quickly.

The next day, Sansa worked on modifying a grey dress of hers that had some nice fabric to it.She added embroidery and small beads to all sorts of parts of it as she worked to try to finish it.Anna was helping her to finish the Stark cloak.While they were sewing, Finn knocked and brought Yohn Royce to her. She set aside her sewing.

“Thank you Finn.” She said nodding to Finn.

“You’re welcome Lady Sansa.”Finn said with a slight bow before he left the room.

“Anna, I’ll be all right for a while.”Sansa said dismissing Anna and standing up.

“Lady Sansa.” Yohn said proudly as Sansa hugged him.

“Lord Yohn.”She said warmly.“Please sit. I had several things to discuss.”

“With regards to my wedding first. I have already discussed with Bran, I would prefer him to officiate my wedding ceremony and, if you are amenable, to have you give me away.You are one of the only men that I am close enough to that I would entrust with this honor.”He looked at her warmly. 

“My dear Sansa.I would be most honored to escort you for your wedding.”

“Thank you Yohn.If at some point after the wedding you would like to take your men home, you can.I do feel safe enough and my daring Free Folk husband-to-be takes my safety very seriously.”She said smiling. 

“I’m rather impressed with your betrothed and I’m happy that you have found someone to love that so obviously loves you and respects you.” Yohn smiled back at Sansa.

“He does and I love him so much for that alone.He also wants nothing to do with any power or most titles.”Sansa beamed at him.

“What?” Yohn asked somewhat confused.

“He’ll become Lord Tormund Stark, Lord of Winterfell, when we wed, but he said that I will retain the Wardeness of the North title.”She explained. 

“Now that I know him better, I’m not surprised.I’m so happy for you Sansa.”He said warmly, taking her hand.

“Its been so long since I felt so happy and safe and…”She smiled brightly. “He cares about me so much and I don’t think I’ve ever felt so loved.”

“I think that is really easy to see how much you both care for and love each other.” He said.“If you are all right, then I think perhaps a sennight after the wedding, I’ll go home.” 

“I think that should be fine. Thank you for your help and for being gone for so long from your home and family.”Sansa told him quietly.

“While I have been away from my family for a time, I have something as close as family here with you Sansa.I will always stand with you anytime you need me to.”Sansa hugged Yohn

tightly and smiled at him.

“Thank you for everything, Yohn.”

“You are most welcome Sansa.”

Tormund had walked into the Godswood to look for a piece of weirwood to make Sansa’s necklace with. He went up to the heart tree and ran his hand along the bark of the tree.“I want to make Sansa a necklace of you, so she can always be in your sight, no matter where she is.If I can somehow get your blessing or have a willing piece of you to use for it.” 

Two smaller branches fell nearby. He went to pick up the pieces and came back to the tree.“Thank you.”He took the pieces, sat down near the tree on the large roots and began to carve out the pendants with a small knife.He periodically looked up as he carved the face to make sure he got the details correct.He finished the first one that he would use for Sansa’s and then was able to complete the second one that he was going to make into a bracelet for himself. 

He smiled to himself as he took both over to Gendry.Gendry helped Tormund attach the first carving to a slim elegant chain.They attached the second one to a leather cuff.They worked together on the new sword hilt for Tormund’s sword and completed it.Tormund took Giantsbane and her new necklace to Sansa.He knocked on the door to the solar.

“Mind if I join you?I have some surprises for you.”He said quietly as she nods.

“You’ve had quite a busy day?”She said looking at him.

“First, Gendry and I finished the hilt for Giantsbane.”He said presenting the finished sword to her.She examined the sword hilt and clasped her hand over her mouth, becoming emotional. 

“Its perfect.I love it.”She said smiling sadly before a look of confusion passed her face.“What was the second thing?”

“I made these with a little help from Gendry.”He took out the necklace and bracelet from the pouch that Gendry had placed them in.“The necklace is for you and the cuff is for me.So we can always have the old gods with us wherever we go, especially when we’ll have to go south at some point.”Tormund said brightly before Sansa began crying.“Sansa -” 

“I love how thoughtful and perfect this is. I love it so much, Tormund.I don’t like going south and it will be a good comfort to have the old gods come with us wherever we go.”She said through the tears, hugging Tormund tightly. “Put it on me.”She asked him quickly.He placed the necklace around her throat before she helped him place the leather cuff onto his wrist.She kissed him again before they went to dinner, Tormund wearing him new leather and weirwood cuff as well as Giantsbane on his hip. 

The next few days went by in a blur.Before they knew it it was their wedding day.Anna helped Sansa get dressed in her gown and attached her cloak. Yohn met Sansa in her room and guided her down to the Godswood.They saw that all the people left in Winterfell were standing there with lanterns and candles lit softly in the space, smiles on everyone’s faces. 

As Sansa and Yohn approached, Bran intoned loudly and clearly in the Godswood “Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Tormund looked at Sansa starstruck, not quite believing that this beautiful woman loved him and had agreed to marry him.

Yohn answered "Sansa, of the [House Stark](https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/House_Stark), comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?” 

Sansa watched Tormund and saw how noble he looked with the clothes she had made him and she saw that he held himself more confidently, if that was even possible.Tormund straightened his back even further and replied “Tormund, A Free Folk now of House Stark.Who gives her?”

Yohn responded “Yohn, of the House Royce, a close friend and father figure to Lady Sansa.”Yohn smiled between Sansa and Tormund.

Bran asked "Lady Sansa, do you take this man?”

Sansa took Tormund’s hands and replied with "I take this man.” Tormund kissed her and Sansa kissed back passionately.

Bran smiled.“I welcome Tormund Giantsbane into House Stark.With his marriage to Lady Sansa Stark, he shall be known as Lord Tormund Stark.”Tormund beamed at Sansa and she beamed back up at him as cheers rang out amongst those gathered.The small feast began a bit after their vows were completed. 

About an hour and a half later, Tormund kissed Sansa again to the hoots and hollers of everyone in the hall. They beamed at each other, looking easily at one another. Tormund leaned in and pulled her close to him, his mouth next to her ear. “Fire-wolf, love of my life, I would like to steal you away now quietly.”

“Let’s quietly slip out.”She whispered. She nodded at Yohn and Gendry and they proceeded to distract the crowds while Sansa and Tormund slipped out the back of the hall.They ducked quietly through several small hallways and came out in the side of a courtyard.They kissed quickly and quietly snuck through part of the keep to reach the Godswood on their way to the room that Tormund had helped set up for them.Sansa clasped her free hand around the heart tree necklace that Tormund had made for her and an idea came to her.

“Wait.”Sansa stopped them in front of the heart tree they had stood before hours earlier.“Tormund, I want to make some vows to you just between you and I and the old gods.”Sansa said quietly.

“I vow to always love you and protect you and support you.”Tormund vowed in front of the tree. 

“I vow to always love you and bring joy to your life andtry my best to bear you many children.” Sansa vowed.They kissed passionately, each slowly removing the other’s clothing until they were bare in front of the tree, placing their garments into the basket they had brought with them, Sansa only wearing the necklace and Tormund wearing the matching cuff. 

“I ask the old gods to bless this love marriage of the true north.”Sansa began, kissing Tormund again, his beard teasing along her neck causing her to smile.

“One Free Folk and one Stark bound together through love.”Tormund continued caressing her and dipping a finger to her cunt.She was already soaked.He slowly lowered her to the ground.

“Together we will strive to bring peace and prosperity back to the full True North.”Sansa moaned against his fingers.

“Although we will fight if we have to,”Tormund panted.“Please let us be able to resolve more with talking than with war.”Tormund kissed Sansa deeply.“Because I would like to be able to stay in my lovely wife’s bed all the time.”He dropped his face down to her cunt and eagerly lapped up a little of the wetness coming from her as he brought her higher to her first peak.

“Let the lands grow” She keened as Tormund swiped his tongue over her pearl.“-prosperous and bountiful,” She panted as Tormund continued to lap at her in front of the heart tree.“-and the people of our lands know peace for many years to come.” She asked before she moaned deeply as she quickly peaked again.

“We ask once more that you bless this marriage and the people of the north.”Tormund finished their vows as he gazed questioningly at Sansa.She nodded and his rock hard cock slid into her soaked channel, claiming each other before the old gods. It didn’t take long for Sansa’s already overstimulated channel to peak again shortly with Tormund’s thrusts.Their mixed spendings dripped from Sansa’s body to the ground below the heart tree as another offering to the old gods. They lay there catching their breath, Tormund a comfortable weight atop Sansa.

Sansa took a deep breath. “Please accept this offering and these actions made in the promise of our love.”They slowly made their way over to the small tower to start the rest of their wedding night.

On the other side of Winterfell, Bran felt the change begin to take hold in the North and smiled to himself as he felt the old gods’ blessings begin to take root in the North.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic got a little away from me, first because I had several stronger ideas that inspiration was coming fast had heavy for. Then I realized I had several Lannister sized plot holes to deal with so that took a little time to rethink parts of the plot. I think I am mostly back on track with a lot more of the plot for this so that should make it so it isn't as long for the next update on this one.

Tormund pulled his loose tunic on and Sansa pulled on her shift. Tormund carried the basket they had laid their clothes in and led her to the tower they would be staying in the next few days.He opened the door to the room and they both stopped right in the doorway.The bed had been made up beautifully with furs and blankets.There was a vase with flowers on the small table and a large pile of firewood, near the already burning fireplace.There was a large basket with food and several jugs of ale, wine and water on a small table.On the table they would eat at was a plate with a cover on it.Sansa went over to the table, curious as to what that could be and removed the cover off the plate.Her hand went to her mouth in shock and awe.“_Tormund_.” Under the cover was a small lemon cake.Some tears leaked out of her eyes as she glanced up at him. 

“This is _perfect_.” 

She smiled as he came over to her and placed his hands around arms.“This was all Anna and Sarah.I just came to Anna with the ideas.”She leaned up and kissed him.

“I love it all and I love you and I really want to eat this lemon cake first because it has been so long since I have had any.”She said looking down at the cake, tears still in her eyes.

“We have the rest of our lives to be together and I would never want to come between you and something that brought you such happiness.”He whispered to her as he sat down on one of the chairs next to it.Sansa plopped herself down onto his lap and took a fork to start eating the cake.She gave a deep moan as she took the first bite, savoring the taste and enjoying the flavors. 

“Oh, Tormund.”She hissed as she finished that first bite.“I can’t even remember the last time I had a lemon cake.It’s so good.Here.”She placed a smaller bite onto the fork and she placed the fork into his open mouth.He took the bite of cake she offered him and he ate it.

“It’s good, but I’d rather you finished it. I know that it’s your favorite.”He said reassuringly with a grin. He picked her up and set her back in the seat before going and adding a little more wood to the fire before he came back to the table. Sansa brought a blanket over and had him lay down on it after she stripped off his tunic leaving him naked. She had finished the cake itself and there was a decent amount of lemon icing left. She took her fingers, scooped up some of the icing and dotted his chest with some of it.

She kissed and licked at the spots she had deposited icing on, his cock getting harder. She took the last bits of icing and put a stripe of it on his cock. She licked and kissed his cock as she moaned at the taste of Tormund combining with her favorite lemon taste.

“This is two of my favorite tastes in one, lemon cakes and you.” She whispered as he groaned loudly as she resumed her oral pleasure.

“Sansa, I’m going to -“ he started as she twirled her tongue causing him to lose control and come down her throat. She managed to keep most of it down, a little dribbling down the side of her cheek. “Sansa.I love you so much sun wolf.”He sighed contentedly as she leaned onto his side.

“I love you too my fiery fighter.”She whispered before Tormund kissed her soundly.

“Let’s sleep for a while then we can go for another round.”Tormund said slowly standing up before leaning back down to pick Sansa up and carry her over to the bed. He set her down gently before He going over and barring the door. He settled himself in the bed beside Sansa and smiled at her as they drifted off to sleep. Excited to begin their shared future as Lord and Lady Stark.

They spent the next two and a half days alternating between sleeping curled up next to each other, having lots of sex all over the room in many different positions.They even snuck over to one of the hidden hot springs that only Sansa’s family really knew of. That had been a memorable time.They brought some food, ale and wine with them.Sansa and Tormund kissed gently as they removed their light clothing they had worn over to the hot springs. 

“Can we try something?”Sansa asked him with a curious and eager look in her eyes.She laid down on a fur on a large dry spot in the cave, her body almost glowing in the torch light nearby.Tormund followed her and watched as she took a small ale skin and poured a little between her breasts.He was on her immediately, licking up the ale while wringing pleasure from her breasts that shot straight to her core.

“You have some of the best ideas my fire wolf.”He said grinning. Tormund took the ale skin from her and dribble a little atop one breast before licking and sucking at her breast.He did the same to the other breast and she writhed beneath him slightly.He recapped the ale skin before hoisting Sansa’s knees on either shoulder and diving in to her cunt like a drowning man.She ended up coming twice in quick succession as he sucked, licked and fucked into her with his tongue. 

“You’ve been teasing me for so long, Tor.”She whined.“I need your delicious cock in me now.”

“As my queen demands.”He said as he moved her legs and slid all the way in smoothly.He fucked into her hard as she moaned and whimpered. 

She felt herself nearing another climax.“Tormund, come with me now.”She demanded as her walls clamped down hard on him and her body milked him and he groaned loudly as he shot more seed into her womb.They had carefully tried out a few positions before soaking in the hot spring pool naked, Tormund behind Sansa, letting the hot water soothe their aches.

In the afternoon of the third day, a raven had arrived telling of the ambush that Daenerys’s fleet had encountered and its destruction at the hands of Euron Greyjoy.Bran felt warranted interrupting his sister and new good-brother’s bliss. He sent Anna to let them know that he needed them after they had a chance to bathe and dress. They quickly washed and dressed before going over to Bran’s room. He handed Sansa the raven’s scroll and she felt her legs give out as she sunk to the floor. Tormund kneeled next her, soothingly rubbing a hand down her back.

“Can you see anything into what will happen Bran?”She asked looking to her brother.“Are they going to wipe each other out?Will we be safe?”

“There are too many choices that have to be made for me to see.The path is not clear yet.”Bran said flatly.

“Arya and Sandor are on their way.Maybe one of them will get Cersei.” She held onto Tormund and let him hold her, running his hand along her back soothingly.She let herself show some weakness and fear as her husband soothed her. “Call Brienne and Jaime so that we can tell them.” 

They were shocked once they were told. Jaime swore that he was done with Cersei, but that he was concerned for Tyrion and what Daenerys might do to him.Jaime begged Sansa to let him go to save his brother.Brienne looked torn between Sansa and Jaime.Sansa caught her attention and smiled at her.She asked Brienne to accompany Jaime, assuring her that her husband was more than adequate for the job of helping to protect her should she need it.Worst case they have Poderick to also help.

Sansa threw herself into her people to try to start to get them better equipped for the future.She set up a program to help men, women and children that wished to learn trades get some education and shadow different positions before finding what they might have a more natural affinity for. They would be able to take their new skills to anywhere they might go. They were trialling it with about 10 of each to see if it would work, but so far it was very successful with the initial people that were trying it out. About 10 free folk men and women that had stayed ended up really enjoying learning about farming and wanted to stay nearby. Sansa granted them permission to stay in the interim and would discuss more permanent things once they would inevitably return from the South. Tormund and Sansa spend the next week and a half continuing to lead the restoration effortsto the weakened and broken parts of Winterfell.At night they sleep wrapped tightly against each other.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game of Thrones Photoshop Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528487) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)


End file.
